


12 Days of Christmas

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: 12 Days of Christmas starring Bucky Barnes x Reader, shall we?





	1. Day 1: Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my Bucky Barnes X Reader drabbles, but a special edition, exclusive for Chrismas.

You hear the jiggle of keys on the lock then the door opening, its soft creek muffled.

“Bucky?” you shout.

“Hey, doll!” he shouts back. “I’m home!”

“I’ve noticed. Hum, just so you know,” you say as you hear footsteps on the hall approaching the bedroom, “I’m kind of stuck in the Christmas lights.”

Bucky pokes his head inside just as you finish talking and as soon as his eyes lands on your figure, on the floor, wrapped from to toe in Christmas lights, he bursts out laughing.

He falls to his knees, clutching his stomach and trying to keep his balance. Which he fails and lands entirely on the ground with a thump.

“H-how did you manage… to… get tan-tangled up… in Chris-tmas lights?” he wheezes out, his eyes shining from tears of laughter.

“I hate those things,” you grumble. “You said you liked them and I can see there are pretty, so I wanted to put them up as part of our decoration. I just didn’t count on having so many. Buck, why do we have so many lights? We could decorate the entire Compound with them.”

It’s true, you have some pairs of lights wounded around your body.

Bucky crawls toward you, where he drops on his stomach once he reaches his face leveled with yours.

“Because we never get to detangle the ones we already got, so we end up buying another set,” he explains. “Plus, we do keep the ones that we use at the Compound here, for some reason Stark convinced us about.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

You both lay on the ground for some time before you softly ask.

“Hey, Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Think you can help me out here?”

He startles and immediately shuffles closer.

“Sure.”


	2. Day 2: Star

“Okay,” you sigh, eyeing the final ornaments you and Bucky just added to the tree. “Almost finished.” 

You’ve been at it for hours, crouching and lifting and thinking about patterns… You’re both just plain exhausted. Why does the Compound’s main living room have to be so spacious?

Bucky rummages through the boxes until he exclaims, “Aha!”

He comes to you unwrapping the golden star from the cloth it was involved with. He polishes it a bit and offers it to you with a bright grin.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

He preens under the pet name and you shake your head fondly.

Then you look at the top of the tree and tilt your head.

“What is it, doll?”

You eye the star in your hands, the tree, back at the star, the tree again then back at the star and lastly settle your eyes on Bucky.

“How exactly are we reaching the top?”

The tree is… taller than normal. Okay, a fair amount taller than people usually use for Christmas trees.

Bucky finally seems to understand your dilemma as he looks at the tree deep in thought.

After a few minutes, he speaks.

“I got an idea,” he starts, slowly, “But you won’t like it.”

You raise an eyebrow.

“I’ll throw you and you can put the star on top.”

You look at him until he squirms. “I’m gonna drop the entire tree if you we try and do that, Bucky. I got another idea.”

And that’s how you end up sitting on Bucky’s large, muscular, strong, wide – okay, enough – shoulders while being as straight and tall as you can to place the damned star on the right angle.

“Aaaaaaaand done!”

Bucky lets go from one of your legs and you high five him, matching grins on yours faces.

Sam comes behind you and evaluates the decoration. He smacks his lips, nodding along.

“Not bad, not bad... Now, can you do the same thing in the Compound?”


	3. Day 3: Carols

You waltz into the room, plopping beside Bucky on the couch, facing toward him with a big grin on your face.

Your boyfriend eyes you suspiciously.

“What do you want?” he asks.

“Guess who signed us up to go Christmas caroling?” you ask excitedly.

“You?”

Your smile dies. “No. Steve did. That patriotic man just signed the entire team up without asking anyone if they wanted or not!”

Bucky groans and throws his head back onto the plushy cushions.

“And here I was… Certain he’d never do something like that again.”

You blink. “Again?”

“He did it once in 1937, the coldest winter we had ever faced and that asthmatic punk wanted to keep singing under the snow.” Bucky groans. “I thought he’d never want to repeat such a disaster.”

“Well, guess you were wrong.”

“And hurry up, you two!” Steve storms into the room, dressed in a terrible festive outfit. “You’re the only ones missing. Everyone is ready and waiting. Dress in bright Christmas colors and let’s sing some carols.”


	4. Day 4: Cold

The short version? It’s cold. No, actually… It’s freezing.

And so are you, even under the covers, between four very thick walls, with a very warm set of pajamas.

There’s only option left. It’s mean and it can compromise your relationship, but you gotta do it.

You wrap yourself around Bucky and practically moans as his warmth seeps through your skin.

“Gaaah,” he hisses, waking up from your ice-cold feet on his sheens. “Jesus, [Y/n], warn a guy.”

“You were sleeping. I’m freezing, you’re warm. Hug me.”

He follows said instructions without hesitating, his strong arms involving your frozen figure. Even his metal arm is warmed up by his body. Oh, the perks of dating someone hot – in both senses of the word. You slip your hand between his shirt and his skin, marveling in the regained feeling of your palms as soon as they touch Bucky’s back.

“Your hands are freezing!” Though he sounds mad, his hands start rubbing your back, trying to come up with warmth by friction.

“It’s cold,” you explain sleepily. “But your help is very much appreciated. Thank you, Bucky.”

You nuzzle his chest and he kisses your forehead fondly, resting his cheek on top of your head.

“Always, doll.”


	5. Day 5: Pictures

The idea came from nowhere. One moment the entire team was sprawled on the various couches and armchairs around the living room, wrapped in each other – due to simple lack of personal space – and in blankets, hot cocoas distributed around and a movie on the huge screen.

The next thing you know everyone is getting into warm coats and boots and scarves and gloves and earmuffs and heading to the garage.

To go to the mall.

To see a mall Santa Claus.

The line is enormous, but Tony talks to someone and suddenly they’re first in line.

Buckyy warily watches as Clint sits on Santa’s – a very, very confused Santa – lap, throws an arm over his shoulders, holds two fingers up and grins like a child. Nat takes several pictures with an old fashion camera. See, not an old camera – Tony would never have the Team’s Santa’s pictures be taken in such a low-definition way – but a new, expensive camera that Nat attached a cut black sheet to cover her upper body. Steve is behind her, holding a big Fresnel light by its hinges. The Black Widow then proceeds to give him a thumbs up while not moving from her position, claiming the fantastic lightning or something Bucky couldn’t care less about.

“I’m not doing this.”

“Yes, you are,” you are not impressed.

Bucky turns on his heels to face you entirely. “I am a grown adult. I don’t want to take pictures with Santa Claus.”

You spin on your heels to face him. “Have you ever done it?”

“What?”

“Have you ever taken pictures with a mall’s Santa Claus?” you cross your arms as you look at him, already knowing the answer.

“Hum, well… No,” Bucky eloquently confirms your suspicions. “But that doesn’t mean I want to,” he argues.

“It means you have to at least try it,” you say. The Winter Soldier opens his mouth to argue, but you beat him. “Do you really think all those people would be waiting in line to do something they don’t enjoy at the very least? Do you really think Clint would be elated just by sitting Santa’s lap to take a picture if the situation were annoying?” you calmly ask him.

Bucky’s only answer it to thread his hand with yours and lead the way to Santa.

He takes more pictures than anyone else that day.


	6. Day 6: Music

Usually, home is your favorite place. It’s comfortable, with a pleasant atmosphere, it has your tastes… It’s you.

But, above all, it has Bucky. It’s yours.

Except, today it sounds like a demon is screaming or someone with a very high voice is exorcizing a demon.

You can’t pinpoint the source of the noise, but then Bucky comes from the kitchen with antlers ear-muffs, but his regular clothes and you assume the fluffy things on his ears are supposed to prevent his audition from functioning. It must work, because he doesn’t even look at you when you say his name.

No, he goes instantly to the coffee table, where a tiny, adorably-looking plastic Santa is the source of the screeching.

Bucky picks it up and fiddles with it, but both you and him wince as the thing starts blaring louder.

You march to your boyfriend and – yes, he seems surprised, ear-muffs work – and pick the little demon up and shove it into the cabinet and shutting the heavy, wooden door closed. The noise is still audible, but it’s muffled.

You take a deep breath and Bucky takes the antlers off.

“What is that?” you ask.

“I wanted one of those singing Santas, you know, so we could sing Carols together. And not in public, no matter how much Steve seems to like to do it.”

“I know, you told me yesterday. But I thought you wanted it to sing.”

Bucky’s eyes go huge. “And it did! Until I spilled water on it. Now it’s just a demoniac screaming and it’s honestly freaking me out.”

“Okay,” you say. You consider the situation for a second before asking, “Do you wanna keep it?”

“God, no.”

“Then I know what to do. Put the war-muffs back.” He does and you quickly open the cabinet, reach to the tiny Santa and hand it to Bucky. “Smash it.”

Bucky grins as his left hand simply closes around the toy, making the noise stop altogether as well as some plastic crumbles fall to the ground.

“Ah, much better.”


	7. Day 7: Fire

You may or may not be on your third cup of hot chocolate.

Doesn’t matter, really. Bucky is on his eighth.

Super soldier serum… Even if it’s the bad one.

Anyway, the day has been great. You got some time with the girls and Sam and Clint – who just wanted to gossip like teenage girls – and now you’re cuddling with your boyfriend on the couch.

“It’s getting colder now that the sun’s gone,” Bucky says. “I don’t want you warming your cold feet on my legs. Last night, I almost froze back,” he teases and winks at you. “I start the fire.”

You shrug, you’ll get warmer either way.

“I’m gonna make some more of those then,” you gesture to the empty mugs on the coffee table.

Bucky starts pilling some wood on the fire pit while you go to the kitchen, mugs in hand.

There’s a crash and some tapping, but you don’t think much of it. Bucky’s a big boy and he can handle himself with a fire, there’s probably nothing to worry about.

Oh how you wish that was the case.

Your just finishing to pour the hot liquid on the your mug, Bucky’s already done by its side, when your boyfriend comes into the kitchen with bulging eyes and pale-looking.

You know that look.

“What did you do?”

He raises his hands. “Don’t get mad, but I might have set the Christmas tree on fire.”


	8. Day 8: Beverage

You blink and look at Bucky. You just cannot believe what he just told you, it just doesn’t make sense.

“I’m sorry,” you shake your head to try and understand, “Could you repeat that?”

“We,” he gestures for the two of you, “Are out of hot chocolate.”

“What do you _mean_ we’re out of hot chocolate?”

“There’s no more in the house to be made,” he explains.

No. _No._ **NO.**

“But we just bought all those...”

Bucky shrugs. “Apparently, we consumed all of’em, doll.”

You deflate. All you wanted for the afternoon was to have some hot chocolate, with Bucky. And you just can’t waltz into the nearest grocery store due to the storm raging outside.

“How about,” Bucky starts, “I try and make hot chocolate?”

“But we’re out of powder…”

“I used to make hot chocolate for my sisters without it,” he smiles.

You smile slyly, “I forget my boyfriend is ancient,” you tease.

He laughs and shoos you out of the kitchen, not willing to reveal his old man secrets.

It’s the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tasted.


	9. Day 9: Mistletoe

As you exit the closet, now fully dressed for the night, Bucky comes to you and presses his lips to yours, briefly but caring.

As an explanation – as if he needed one – he points to the ceiling and says, “Mistletoe.”

He next morning, as you enter the kitchen to the amazing smell of Bucky’s pancakes, your boyfriend swoops you into his arms, twirls you around and dips you in the middle of the kitchen and kisses you. Before you say anything, he points at the lamp hanging above you. “Mistletoe.”

You get home later that day and Bucky promptly smacks his lips against yours, pulling away with a wet sound. He points at the top of the entrance door, “Mistletoe.”

It happens for two entire days, on the most unexpected moments. On the dinner table, on the stairs – both top and bottom – on the cupboard under the stairs, under the shower spray, on the sink – in the bathroom and the kitchen – on the couch, near windows… Everywhere in your house has a piece of the green thing, wrapped in a beautiful, red ribbon.

It’s when it happens on the car, mistletoe visible from the rear glass, that you have to ask.

“Where did all of this mistletoe come from?”

Bucky shrugs.

“Can’t I kiss you wherever there’s a mistletoe?” Bucky grinned back.

“That’s the thing, though,” you say and delight briefly as Bucky’s expression falls for a second before beaming at you, “You don’t need excuses to kiss me.”


	10. Day 10: Walk

Upon one glance outside, you bolt around the house, searching.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” you chant as you look for your boyfriend. He comes from the kitchen, cookie in hand. “Bucky!” You most certainly do not squeal. “Let’s go for a walk!”

Bucky looks at you, then at the window, then back at you. He shoves the cookie into his mouth then wraps his arms around himself and pretends to shiver.

“No, we won’t freeze,” you admonish.

You take his hand and lead him to the entrance hall, stopping him in front of his snow boots. Yours are right beside his and you quickly feat your feet on them, wiggling your toes to savor the warmth provided.

“Here, let me help you with the scarf,” you say. Your deft fingers help wind the wool scarf around his neck, all the while keeping your body pressed to his. You finish it with a flourish and a,” Tada!”

Bucky looks you over, taking in the boots, the warm pants, the long-sleeved shirt and the sweater. He frowns, “Aren’t you cold like that?”

You smirk at him, opening the front door and stepping into the gelid air December air. “I do have a hot boyfriend, you know.”

And if your master plan of going for a walk wrapped in Bucky’s arms work, no one can judge.


	11. Day 11: Sweater

Christmas is a funny time. People wear deep reds, beautiful greens, clear whites and – more often than not – a screaming gold or a shining silver.

Bucky usually doesn’t go all out with colors, doesn’t matter the season. He often only wears the basic palette, black, white, grey and sometimes a blue or a dark green.

Usually is a strong word.

Because when Christmas comes… Bucky always finds the ugliest kind of sweater in all of mankind.

“It’s tradition,” Bucky smiles at you. He’s sporting a green sweater, with red adornments while white deers in compromising positions circle his chest.

“Bucky, where on EARTH did you get this sweater?”

He comes to you and grins, “At the local shop.” He then darts to the bedroom, “They were actually a pair,” he says loudly while coming to you at the living room, “So here’s yours!”

He then presents a bright green sweater, with red adornments and the same deers crossing the chest. You’re about to tell him there’s no way you’ll ever wear this when you see his face.

Bucky is beaming at you, holding out the atrocious piece of clothing.

Yep, your Christmas traditions’ list has just gotten one more topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, guys! Hope you had a merry Christmas :3


	12. Day 12: Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of an easter egg here for my [Guilty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450611/chapters/22025276) drabble. It’s not necessary to read it, but it’s a fun fact ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S OVER. 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS COMPLETE. YAY!

You catch the smell as soon as you open the front door. You leave your keys in the bowl and your shoes by the door before heading to the kitchen.

“What’s that smell?” you ask but then you identify it. “Are you making cookies?”

By the counter, Bucky holds a tray – with his metal arm - full of them, some already decorated and some not yet. He’s frosting smeared across his cheek and some on his hair. He smiles sheepishly at you and offers the tray.

“Gingerbread?” he leans in and kisses you, careful not to touch you with the steaming tray.

“Did you made an extra batch so we could bring some for Tony’s party?”

By the blank expression on his face, you had your answer. You both remember the time you baked cookies so that Bucky could eat all of them – even the hidden ones.

“How about,” you start as you walk toward him and guide his arm to set the tray down,” We make another batch and put it in the oven. Then these ones will have cooled down when we decorate them.”

Bucky beams at you.

“I love that idea.”

Then, just like pretty much anything else, you and Bucky make an afternoon of doing something together, filled with kisses and laugh and conversation - with the perk of having something to eat later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all for reading, for kudos, and for the comments! None of this would've been possible without you. So.. THANK YOU.
> 
> Happy New Year, guys! 
> 
> [If you liked the 12 Days of Christmas special, why don't you check out my Bucky Barnes x Reader Drabbles? Just sayin'!]


End file.
